Temptation
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Sho's thinking about Agito... shonen ai, with a little kiss at the end.


Temptation  
  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
  
Author's Note's: Hee hee! Got inspired, this time it's Sho's PoV, with a little kiss at the end. Well, maybe not so little.  
Sho: WHAT? *Faints*  
Agito: *Glares at Murakami* Why doesn't she do this to you?  
Murakami: Because she LIKES me straight. She likes you and Sho gay.  
Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Guyver, much as I wish I did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lake looks so calm and peaceful, it's hard to believe it all started here. The Guyver bonding to me, my awakening as a bio weapon, my fight against Cronos, which eventually lead to my meeting Guyver 3.  
  
Agito Makashima. Strange, how that name turns my guts inside out and makes me want to howl. He's such a cold hearted demon, I can't understand why every move he makes seems like a seduction posed right at twisting my heart. I can't understand this, why I've lost my heart to a creature of ice.  
  
The wind blows, ruffling the calm of the lake, just as Agito ruffles the clarity of my heart. Once my life was simple. I loved, or thought I loved, Mizuki, I got good grades, I was part of the student council. Now, I fight zoanoids, I haven't been to school for weeks, the student council gets along fine without me.  
  
And I love Agito Makashima, the most cold hearted human being alive.  
  
The skin on my back itches and tightens, and I know I'm no longer alone. I make no move, letting Agito speak first.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, Cronos might catch you, and then I'd be out of luck."  
  
His voice ripples along my nerve ends, despite his harsh words, and stirs thoughts and desires better left untouched. Like what his skin and hair would feel like under my fingers, what it would taste like, what his lips and mouth taste like. Unrelenting desire churns in my stomach, and my fingers tighten, digging into the ground. Strange, that I, who has the power to destroy so much, can be baffled by desire for a stronger male.  
  
Strong hands suddenly grab my shoulders, yanking me up and turning me to face stormy violet eyes. I find myself caught in the deep color, my lips parting, and I know I look like a damned innocent lamb caught by the big bad wolf. Of course, what the lamb would like the wolf to do is definetely NOT innocent. Too bad the wolf probably wouldn't agree to give the lamb it's final wish.  
  
"Are you even listening to me? You shouldn't be alone out here. Or alone with me, either."  
  
The last part of that sentence catches my ears and yanks my heart into turnmoil. I wet my lips, and notice him watching the motion. My voice quavers, far softer then normal.  
  
"W-why s-shouldn't I be alone with y-you?" His eyes flare, and he growls, suddenly far more dangerous, the fire beast beneath the ice breaking free violently.  
  
"Because of this!" The gap between his lips and mine closes suddenly, his mouth coming down brutally on mine and his tounge slipping sharply into my mouth. I know he expects me to struggle, to cringe in horror from the harsh kiss, but my hunger has grown too great, too powerful for me to hold back. I return the kiss with all of my starved soul in it, and I sense his surprise as he breaks the kiss. I lick my lips again, watching Agito hungrily. He blinks in surprise and looks at me closely, no doubt trying to figure out where the straight acting, shy Sho Fukamachi has disappeared to. Which leaves him vulnerable.  
  
Agito looks surprised as I tackle him, the cry cut off as I kiss him, biting lightly at his lips to demand entrance. Agito rolls, pinning me under him as he takes control of the kiss, his hands slipping under my shirt to touch the Guyver marks, then breaking away from my mouth and nibbling down my neck as I moan.  
  
Maybe falling for Agito wasn't so bad after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? Hate? REVIEW!  
Murakami: That was amusing...  
Agito: Hmmm, maybe she has the right idea after all... *Is eyeing Sho*  
Sho: .... Meep... 


End file.
